Open Wounds
by EvenSolution
Summary: Remus has a hard Full Moon, but thankfully, he has some people to help him out.


"Coming!" She called, quickly finishing pouring up the child's cup. She screwed the lid on and handed it to him, ruffling his hair as she passed to leave the kitchen. She quickly arrived at the front door and swung it open.

"Lily..." Was all she heard from a raspy voice before something was collapsing on her. She quickly caught the man and dragged him inside, kicking the door behind her closed.

"James! Take Harry and keep him occupied!" Lily yelled while she guided the injured man through a hallway and toward a room with a closed door. In another part of the house she could hear Harry protesting as his father picked him up.

"Lily..."

"Hush. You can talk once I get you fixed up." She opened the door quickly and helped him onto a small bed. He laid down on it with an 'oomf', he was bleeding a lot. Lily drew her wand and traced a line from collar of his shirt to the hem, the shirt ripped open in response. She cursed under her breath before running to a small drawer that was in the room and hauling it open, clanking of glass could be heard when she did so. She pulled out a small bottle and opened it before bringing it to Remus. "Drink up." He sat up slowly, wiping some blood from his face as he did so he could bring the bottle to his lips, the blood quickly came back from the open gash. After he took a mouthful, he handed the bottle back to Lily. She kept it in her hand as she began waving her wand over some of the cuts on his chest and belly, some healed on their own, a product of the potion. He wiped his face again with his sleeve, this time wiping away the blood for good for the gash had closed, but left a nasty scar. All the wounds did.

"Lily..." His raspy voice started again, Lily was still closing some smaller cuts on his sides. "I didn't know... where else to go..."

"It's alright, Remus. You know that I don't mind doing this, you only need to ask. Though I would have appreciated it had you let me know you'd be coming, I'm out of a certain potion so I can't make the scars go away. You'll have to wait a while for me to get the ingredients." She placed her wand back in one of her pockets, Remus sat up in response, letting out a grunt as he did. "I take it the Wolfsbane potion wasn't as effective as you'd hoped."

"I was always rubbish at potions."

"That you were." Lily agreed, chuckling as she placed the bottle back in the drawer and closed it. "I recall all the times I had to tutor you in the library during fourth year. You were hopeless." A bright smile was on her face as she turned, a wider smile was on Remus' face as he thought back.

"Easily my worst class."

"That it was. Next time you get the ingredients, just bring them to me and I'll brew it for you."

"That's probably best." He admitted, a smile still on his face.

"Well, you clean yourself up and I'll have James bring by some clothes for you." Remus thanked her before she left, closing the white door behind her.

Ten minutes later, Remus joined Lily and James at the kitchen table. The two were drinking butterbeer and joking about all the times back in seventh year when Lily had to mend James' wounds after a full moon.

"I'm just thankful that you two knew the Muffliato charm by then because judging by the way his four poster would rock, mending his wounds wasn't the only thing you were doing." Remus joked with a small laugh as he entered the kitchen, dressed now in clean clothes. Lily blushed immensely while James jumped quickly up from his chair to wrap his arms around Remus. The two embraced, both chuckling slightly as they did.

"Butterbeer?" James offered as he pulled away and walked over to the fridge.

"Please." Remus responded, taking a seat at the table. "So, where's Harry?"

"In the sitting room, playing with toys I believe." Lily answered as James placed a butterbeer in front of Remus before taking his own seat. "Harry! Come see Uncle Remus!" Almost immediately, tiny footsteps sounded from the sitting room all the way into the kitchen. A tiny boy with messy brown hair, signature green eyes and a very large smile was now standing in front of Remus.

"Moony!" The tiny boy squeaked before hugging Remus' leg. He laid a hand on his back in response, squeezing him tightly. "What happen to you' face?" Harry asked when he stood back up.

"Um..."

"All hail the Queen!" A familiar voice called from the sitting room, saving Remus from having to lie to the child. "Why is no one here to hail to the Queen?"

"In here, Sirius!" Lily called in response. Not two seconds later, another man was in the room. His hair was long and shaggy, but elegant. He wore denim jeans and a black leather jacket that was tight on his body.

"Sir'us!" The tiny boy proclaimed as he ran toward the man. Sirius swooped down and picked the boy up into his arms, smiles were on both their faces. "What happened to Uncle's face?" Harry asked, pointing at Remus, but looking at Sirius. Everyone's face sank, except for Sirius', his kept it's attractive, nonchalant look.

"Well, kiddo, a few nights ago, me and your Uncle were walking down the street,"

"Holding hands?" The child asked perkily.

"Well, of course. It was dark and I was scared after all. So, we were walking when all the sudden these three mean people jumped out of an alleyway and attacked us!" Sirius told the boy the story, making dramatic faces as he did. Harry was apparently hooked because his face was making just as dramatic expressions. "But your Uncle saved us and beat up the mean people; sadly he got hurt in the process." Harry asked to get down and ran to Remus again, this time he climbed up onto his lap.

"Thank you for saving Sir'us, Uncle." Then he wrapped his tiny arms around Remus' neck. Remus hugged him back, trying to blink away the tears in his eyes as his mind flashed back to all the times it was Sirius saving Remus. Harry climbed back down from his Uncle's lap and ran back out into the sitting room.

"As always, Padfoot, a brilliant cover up." James declared to his best friend, Sirius made a dramatic bow before walking to the fridge and grabbing a butterbeer. He'd had so many at their house now that he knew he didn't have to ask. As the shaggy haired man sat down, they began to discuss Quidditch. There was going to be a tournament soon and there was a lot of hype between them all. Remus though, for a split moment, was thinking about how lucky he was to have them all, and how thankful he was that they all had his back.

"What do you say, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Pardon?" He replied, coming out of his thoughts.

"I said we should all have a Quidditch match, we haven't had one in ages."

"I think that sounds lovely." He answered, taking one last sip of his butterbeer. Remus was content with his life, even with the troubling parts of it because, in the end, he still had his friends. And, to him, that's all that mattered.


End file.
